


Shh!

by LaughySapphy123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughySapphy123/pseuds/LaughySapphy123
Summary: They can't know I'm here





	Shh!

The recording started to play one night. I was up listening to the radio, as I normally am. My clock turned to 12:00am. That's when I heard it. A hoarse voice, possibly a child's.

It was shaking and sounded scared. I couldn't exactly hear what it said because the signal wasn't very good. But it was something like...

"Hello? H-Hello? Please help me. I don't know where mummy is. I was sitting in mummy's room and watching a cartoon. I heard a rumble and mummy came into the room, telling me to hide and to stay quiet."

The radio went quiet. I sat there on my bed, listening. Was it a prank? Was it recorded or was it live? I didn't know. The voice suddenly spoke again.

"Mummy turned off my cartoon and I crawled under her bed. I asked her what she was doing and she told me daddy was home. I didn't know why I couldn't see him. Mummy left and didn't come back. The lights turned off and I heard a scream and I can't find mummy."

The child started to cry. Their voice changed to a whisper.

"I don't think I like daddy anymore." They said. "I can hear his shoes in the house. I'm trying to do what mummy said and be quiet, but I'm scared. Where's mummy...?"

Footsteps echoed. All that was heard on the radio was crying and the footsteps getting louder. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Felix..." A man's voice said.

The crying got quiet and the footsteps stopped. I knew that whoever that kid was hiding from was there with him. But he could be living all the way in America. I couldn't get to him.

"I found you little guy." The man said.

"What did you do to mummy?"

The boy, Felix, yelled. It was followed by a laugh, a few muffled sounds and a scream. I could faintly hear Felix screaming for help and for the man to let him go.

I froze. Was it real? Did I just hear a little boy be taken away, possibly hurt by his father, or some other man? I swung my legs over the side of the bed and breathed.

It was probably fake. Nevermind, I thought. I could just ask friends about it tomorrow. They'll say it didn't happen and that'll confirm that it was just a dream, or a hallucination.

My phone rang. I sat for a few seconds, listening to it ring, then picked it up.

"Mummy?" Felix said into my ear. "Please help me. I'm scared. Daddy hurt me. Can you come pick me up? Please I-"

I hung up and dropped my phone onto the ground. A few seconds passed before my phone rang again. I didn't answer this time. I picked up my pills from my bedside table and took one. Everything went quiet and the world started to spin.


End file.
